


Day three:Tit fucking/Nipple play (Trafalgar Law X OC)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blushing, Breast Fucking, F/M, Moaning, Nipples, Original Character(s), Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law has a werid request that his partner have finally agreed on trying,even if it involves using her tits
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 4





	Day three:Tit fucking/Nipple play (Trafalgar Law X OC)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please check out my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1 or if you want to see other stories I've written please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 🖤

It was a Werid request,Kiera was very shocked when law Approached her asking if he could try something during sex,Kiera was always open to trying stuff but this was a shock from Law 

Law currently had his lips on Kiera's neck, Biting and sucking very slowly,Making her Whimper quietly.

She was completely Naked while Law just had his boxers on,Kiera panted and Wiggled agasint Law,Who was kitten licking all the marks he Left

"Alright...I need your tits for this"

Kiera blushed madly,looking down at her chest nervously before looking back up at Law.

"W...why?"

Law slipped his boxers off, showing off his half hard cock,slightly Dripping 

"Wait...you...wanna do that?"

Law chuckled,kissing her forehead softly,trying to make her less Embarrassed

"You said you wanted to try this..so?"

Kiera bit her lip and nodded,slipping into her knees and Law slipped his Cock in between her breasts,Kiera blushed and giggled

"It feels werid"

"It will do,now shall we?"

Kiera nodded and softly began to mover her chest up and down,Kiera closed her eyes softly keeping the pace Very slow but comfortable for now

"Heh...Fuck"

Kiera could see the short black pubes along the cock every times she pulled up and pushed down,Law was panting and groaning, enjoying this alot more the he thought he would have,Kiera's Cheeks were bright red, and she was panting alongside Law.

"A...ah...Damn i didn't expect to like this..so fucking much..."

Law slipped his cock out of her cleavage and scooped her up sitting her in his lap,her breasts right by her face,which he gently kissed ,he lifted his Fingers up to her nipples and gently pressed his fingers agaisnt her nipples,rolling it around casuing a small gasp

"A...ah! Law!"

Law smirked and latched his lips to the other one,gently biting,licking and toying with her nipple while fidlding with the other one 

"Fuck"

Law pulled his mouth and hand of her breasts and immediately went to give the other one,the same treatment

Law hummed agaisnt her making a small mewl leave her mouth,he dug his nail into the side of her breast gently making her hiss and he gently licked it and removed his mouth..

"So...? Did-"

"I really fucking liked that. Damn...law.."


End file.
